Dai
is of the Flashmen, second-in-command to Red Flash. Biography Flashman Dai gained great strength training on the rocky Green Star, enduring the most physical pain compared to his team mates. He made friends with boxer Ryuu Wakakusa, who further trained him in his boxing abilities. He arms himself with brass knuckles. Although he has a cold exterior, Dai is actually a very warm and charming person. He has a weak spot for women, loves nature and ramen. He befriended the teenage Sumire, who had actually died some years back and had been contacting Dai through telepathy. Turboranger .]] In 1989, Dai and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Green Flash is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Dai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Green Flash powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power His team's Greater Power was initially taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if he was the Flashman he took it from; like wise it is unknown if Basco took the power from them on Earth or by invading the planets of the Flash system (due to their unique biology preventing them from living on Earth for long without suffering from the Anti-Flash Phenomenon). After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, Dai, along with representatives of the four other teams (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Maskman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that the way they don't hesitate to take a stand without explaining themselves was impressive. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Dai and his teammates received their keys, allowing them to get their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Biomen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Dai, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z The Flashmen are seen alongside the Dekarangers, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and as the three forces of super heroes confront . Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Green Flash appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Dai/Green Flash: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Green Flash is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Green Flash appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Green Flash Mecha *Jet Delta (shared with Yellow) *Great Titan **Flash Titan / Titan Boy Arsenal *Prism Flash *Prism Shooter *Prism Kaiser *Green Vul *Flash Hawk Special Moves *'Rolling Knuckles' (With Prism Kaiser) *'Prism Beam' *'Upside Down Kick' *'Super Piston' *'Knuckle Guards' Ranger Key The is Dai's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Green Flash Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Green Flash. It was also used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on two occasions. *While fighting against Action Commander Uorlian on his own. *When the Gokaigers became the Flashmen while fighting Action Commander Regaeru. *Ahim first became Green Flash part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. She did a boxing combo attack with Marvelous (DenziGreen). *Ahim also became Green Flash as part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. The Flashman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Flashmen fired their Rolling Vulcan alongside the Changemen, Maskmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Dai received his key and became Green Flash once more. Gallery Flash-greenf.png|A female version of the Green Flash suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Dai is portrayed by Kihachirō Uemura. As a child, he was portrayed by . As Green Flash, his suit actor was Koji Matoba. Notes *Despite being a different color denomination, he shares his prism gem, the emerald, with Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *Super Megaforce Pink Emma Goodall used the Green Flash Ranger Key to morph into Green Flash (female version) in the Power Rangers Super Megaforce episode "The Wrath." Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} External links *Green Flash at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Green Flash at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Flashmen Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Pre-Zyuranger Sentai Rangers Who's Suits Were Used In Super Megaforce